yuragisoufandomcom-20200214-history
Sagiri Ameno/Relationship
Residents of Yuragi-sou Yunohana Yuuna Both resident companion and a friend. Sagiri met her for the first time when she moved to the Yuragi Inn at age 14. Learning the truth from Ouga, Sagiri realizes Yunna herself yields the spirits of Tenko and even Garandou's due to the fact that they shared the same spirit ripple. Nevertheless, Sagari protects Yunna from Ouga as she claims it was not Yunna's own wish despite the ghost's relationship with the evil entity. After Sagiri finally admits her feelings to Kogarashi and intends to make him her husband, she declares how she won't let Yuuna have him, making the two officially love rivals. Fuyuzora Kogarashi Kogarashi is a new male resident of Yuragi-sou and her schoolmate in Yukemuri High School. Initially, Sagiri disliked him as she often threatens him if he does any sexual harassment, even accidental, towards her or any other residents of the Yuragi-sou. She has a tendency to assume he is at fault whenever something perverted happens and attacks him, though he is almost always a victim of misfortune in these circumstances. She eventually softens up to him after he helps her in a mission and pointing out her feminine charms which was something she had no confidence in. When saving Yuuna from the Dragon God and Oboro did Sagiri begin recognize Kogarashi's power after he beats the Dragon God in one punch. She gradually realizes that they really are accidents, and stops threatening him, but will still sometimes attack him with her kunais. In the progress, there has been a fair amount of evidence that Sagiri starts to develop feelings toward Kogarashi but tries to deny it. This is seen when Sagiri accidentally eats a shaved ice enchanted with a love spell that Koyozu did for Oboro, which made her fall in love momentarily with Kogarashi. The effects made her flustered and complained how she thought she had no feminine appeal, and was extremely happy when Kogarashi said otherwise that she embraced him albeit her shirt opened. After the effects wear off, Koyozu saying that it only works if the affected one has feelings for the other person, making Oboro infer that Sagiri is attracted to Kogarashi. On Valentine's Day, she makes a chocolate cake with medicine from the Ameno clan for him and was flustered by his reaction. On White Day, she was happy to receive a gift from Kogarashi like the others girls. In chapter 134, she has said that she has probably become accustomed to having perverted contact with him. In Chapter 136, after being nearly forced to marry Yoinozaka Shakuhito, a man she doesn't love, everyone's support, and Kogarashi's trust in her abilities to defeat her Shakuhito, did she finally come in terms of her feelings towards Kogarashi and admits her love to him. This newfound strength allowed her to beat her former fiancé. At the end of Chapter 138, she declares her love toward him and also desires to marry Kogarashi, much to Hibari, Urara and Kogarashi's surprise. She argues that she will not let anyone have him, not even Yuuna or Hibari. She claims she will definitely make him her husband, which leaves him completely speechless as Hibari tries to drag him away from her. Arahabaki Nonko Sagiri met her for the first time when Nonko slept on a floor with a bottle after she moved to the Yuragi Inn at age 14. Her initial mission 3 years ago was to monitor her but after an incident, she becomes friends with Yuuna and her. In spite of that, Sagiri constantly complains and tells Nonko to watch over her behaviors as she is doing in a perverted and clumsiest ways in front of Fuyuzora Kogarashi while she is drunken. This never change for a while. Demon Slaying Ninja Army Urakata Urara Urara is Sagiri's best friend and classmate from the Demon Slaying Ninja Army and classmate in Yukemuri High School. Urara also helps and encourages her to learn how to become feminine and attach toward Fuyuzora Kogarashi. At the end of Chapter 138, she is shock and amuse to hear that Sagiri loves Fuyuzora Kogarashi and wants to make him her husband. Family Ameno Hibari Hibari is Sagiri's cousin who is not only a fellow kunoichi like her, but also her former classmate. She leads a somewhat one-sided rivalry with her cousin. But it has been shown at times, as in medical tests, that she can respond to that competitive antagonism. In the same way, they become rivals of love, when Sagiri declares her love for Kogarashi and Hibari tries to move him away from her Ameno Shigure Shigure is the grandmother to Sagiri and Hibari. Even though she respects and loves her daughters, she supports and is not ashamed of the idea of Sagiri or Hibari marrying Kogarashi. Shigure reveals in chapter 135 that Sagiri lived with her since she was 5 years. In chapter 137 and 138 of the manga, it has been shown that she loves her granddaughters so much that she declares to Jounosuke Yoinozaka how she had no intentions in giving her granddaughters to sleaze bags like them. She also hears Sagiri's confession about wanting to marry Kogarashi, which makes her happy Yukemuri High Chisaki Miyazaki Sagiri and Chisaki are friends but Sagiri is known to get jealous of Chisaki due to her believing Chisaki is more beautiful and feminine than her. Other Makyouin Ouga The former 6th Yatahagane and Kogarashi's master who turned into a ghost after her death for 100 years during her battle against Garandou. It has been shown that Sagiri respects Ouga's abilities. A good example is where she devised a technique from Ouga's advice and used it to defeated Shakuhito Yoinozaka whose Spiritual Power Level is 5 Million. Shakuhito Yoinozaka A scion of the Yoinozaka Clan who happens to be Sagiri's "fiancee" under an ultimatum by the clan that they will annihilate their village if she rejects the wedding. She reluctantly introduced him as her fiancé, despite being sullen with him. Shakuhito is shown clearly to be smitten by Sagiri as a weak individual who he gets to have his way with for his own dark amusement. He states how he won't forgive any male who approaches Sagiri. This control goes as far as wanting Sagiri to quit being a Chuuma Ninja and forever pleasuring him in anyway. Despite this, Sagiri initially ends up defending him from Kogarashi due to her compromising position. During the ceremony, when the Yoinozaka's true objective is revealed and with the support of her friends did Sagiri officially cut her ties with Shakuhito. When Kogarashi puts his trust in her and she realizes her true feelings, she manages to defeat Shakuhito exclaiming how someone so weak can not be her husband. Jounosuke Yoinozaka The patriarch of the Yoinozaka Clan who is also a father to both Shakuhito And Nonko, In their first meeting, Sagiri herself doesn't like him because he views the Ameno Clan as inferior due to the power gap between both clans, understanding why Nonko distanced from her family. This distaste goes even further when he attempts to attack Hibari after she inadvertently stops Sagiri from pledging her allegiance to the Yoinozaka. Category:Relationship